Regarde moi
by Tcharlie
Summary: Jack et Max Frost sont faux jumeaux et du jour au lendemain embarqué dans une guerre opposant deux mondes fantastiques : Wonderland et Neverland . Les jumeaux sont séparé chacun dans l'un des deux camp . Que feront ils ? Essayeront ils de se retrouver ou deux protégé leur camp?Découvriront ils l'origine de ce conflit ? Tout dépend de vous ...


_**-"Et si l'horloge s'arrêtait ?**_** "**

* * *

Tic,tac,tic,tac,..

Jack regardait l'heure sur sa montre , le temps semblait passer au ralentit, les gens bougeait même au ralentit ou...C'était lui qui allait trop vite ?Il ballaya la foule du regard pour s'arrêter sur un gars plus loin qui fixait l'une des vitrines . L'argenté couru jusqu'à lui et le gars se retourna . Face à face , des faux jumeaux . L'un avait les yeux brun et les yeux bleu éléctrique et l'autre les cheveux blanc et le regard bleu givré .Jack inclina la tête face à son jumeau et fit une moue .

-"On est en retard ,max...  
-Bunny ne t'en voudras surement pas ,moi oui...Tu m'as tiré de mon lit pour glander au milieu de la place!  
-Non!  
-Si! Avec des gens à moitié endormit et des bruit de clochette incessant !  
-De...Quoi?"

Jack tendit l'oreille , on entendait comme une cloche qui sonnait et ...une montre ? Un tic,tac rythmé résonnait sur la place .Jack tourna sur lui même pour voir autour de lui , les gens tomber un à un .

-"C'est quoi ce bordel?"Pesta Jack

Max se contenta de secouer la tête aussi perdu que son frère . Les gens tombaient comme des mouches avant de se mettre à ronfler . Ils dormaient tous ? Jack repensa à la fois ou Sab, un ami, avait vidé une boite de somnifère dans le café destiné aux professeur , ils avaient passé l'après midi à ronfler alors que tout les élèves profitait de ses heures de glandage gentillemment offerte .

sauf que la ...C'était flippant , il ne resta bientôt plus que les jumeaux encore debout sur la place .

-"Fée.  
-De quoi?  
-Jack, il y a une fée au milieu de la place ."

L'argenté rit , parce que cette idée semblait ridicule mais quand il se retourna , il se retrouva nez à nez avec une fée en robe verte qui au lieu de crier comme elle semblait vouloir le faire faisait plutôt ding,ding,ding,...Il secoua la tête , surpris ,perdu . Plus loin , se fut un lapin à l'apparence soignée qui passa en courant , montre à la main . Fou, il devait être fou. Plus loin encore , du ciel tombèrent quelques enfants alors que d'un terrier sortait des dizaines de gars en costard cravate avec...Des cartes dans les poches ?

Les deux groupes se toisèrent l'un et l'autre avant d'avoir à l'unisson une moue de dégout . Les enfants sortirent un sac alors que les hommes en costard firent de même .

Seriez vous surpris de savoir que les hommes en costard mirent Max dans leur sac alors que les enfants sotèrent sur Jack pour l'enfermer dans le leur . Chacun repartit comme il était venu et les gens sur la place se réveillèrent . un gars arriva en courant , les cheveux gris mi-long ,Bunny.

-"Jack?"

* * *

**_"deuxième étoile à droite, et tout droit jusqu'au matin !" _ Neverland_ :_**_ Jack_

Jack en était sur , il c'était envolé . Ce n'était pas normal , pas logique , c'était juste ...Juste ...IMPOSSIBLE!L'adolescent ne voyait rien , il ne savait si ou il était si ce qu'il se passait . Il savait juste que l'on l'avait laché une fois avant de le rattrapé . Du coup , Jack était pétrifié au fond de son sac .Les enfants semblèrent éclater de rire et le sac s'écrasa au sol ...Pas de haut ... Un mètre tout au plus . Jack se retint de jurer . Ses fesses lui faisait mal!

-"Bande de Brusques ! Le pauvre!  
-Ho ca va Lena ! Il est pas cassé !  
-Et si c'était le cas , que diriez vous à Peter bande d'idiots ?!"

Les pas des enfants s'éloignèrent et Jack sortit de son sac .Une douleur violente se fit sentir au niveau de son postérieur ,il se redressa avant de battre des paupière à plusieurs reprise , il faisait éblouissant et jour . Il y avait quelques minutes ,n'était il pas sur la place de Burgness avec son frère . Ou était il d'ailleur ? Jack finit par s'habituer à la lumière et la première chose qu'il vit à quelques centimètres de son visage fut ...Une fille . Une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleu qui lui souriait de toute ses dents . L'adolescent eut un mouvement de recule et tomba en arrière , encore sur les fesses , descidemment , il n'avait définitivement pas de chance ...Cette chute qui provoqua une grimace chez l'argenté ,fit sourire l'inconnue qui,morte de rire lui tendit la main .

-"Tout va bien? Escuse moi, c'etait juste ...  
-Douloureux ?  
-J'allais dire drôle."

La blonde sourit alors que Jack lui prit la main . Elle le tira pour l'aider à le redressé et il rit . Cette blonde , ce sourire , elle avait un côtés bon enfant qui plaisait à l'argenté.Le jeune Frost regarda autour de lui ,le temps était ensoleillé ,l'herbe était verte et au loin , on pouvait voir un bateau pirate ...Il vit aussi plus loin un lagon où était assise des dizaines de sirène alors qu'un peu plus loin des ...Fées?Qui se bousculaient ?Le jeune homme resta la bouche grande ouverte et il faillit gober une fée .

-"Ca ne va pas?Demanda la blonde  
-Je,enfin...Ou...C'est impossible.  
-Tu ne viens pas d'un conte ?"

La blonde le regarda avec de grand yeux comme si tout ça était impossible . Etait elle folle? Ce serait possible ou alors... C'était Jack qui était drogué .Il secoua la tête et l'inconnue se mordit la lèvre inférieur .

-"On doit en parler à Peter, c'est lui qui voulait te voir ...  
-Peter qui?  
-Peter Pan ."

La blonde attrapa une fée par les ailes et la secoua sur la tête du jeune Frost qui éternua . De la poussière ...De la poussière de Fée ? Jack secoua la tête ,tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve sans aucunes logique .Oui, ce n'était que ça . Quand la blonde lui prit la main , l'adolescent sentit son coeur faire un bon , si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve , pourquoi la fille à ses cotés lui semblait elle si réelle? Si ...Près de lui...Elle dégageait une merveilleuse odeur de vanille qui fit sourire le jeune homme .

-"Prêt?"

Jack battit des paupières , ils avaient bougé et apparemment longtemps , le soleil déclinait déjà et ils étaient en haut d'un colline . A leur pied , en contre bas , des vagues qui venait se briser contre les paroies de cette île inconnue .

-"Pret? Répéta la blonde  
-A quoi?  
-A sauter ,triple idiot !  
-Quoi?! Nan mais nan , je tiens à la vie personnellement !"

La belle leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de faire demi-tour .Jack allait faire de même quand il sentit deux mains dans son dos le pousser vers le bord et (avec son équilibre légendaire, il tomba . Au lieu de subir la chute et la mort fatale à laquelle il s'attendait , le jeune homme sembla flotter . Non, il ne semblait pas , il flottait vraiment .

-"Toujours la frousse ?  
-C'est impossible...  
-Vous les réels ,vous êtes ennuyeux ."

La blonde fit une moue avant d'écarter les bras et de voler comme un avion . Jack était perdu dans se monde qui lui était inconnu , il la suivit ...Il essaya du moins. Il fallait dire que son vol était calamiteux mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien pour une première fois , non?

* * *

_**"Au fond du terrier ":** **Wonderland**_** :**Max

Il y eut une chute , une très longue chute avant que Max et les hommes cartes ne heurte le sol . Un atterissage loin d'être en douceur ... Max sentit le sol glisser sous le sac , on le traînait .Génial ... Une soirée avec Bunny semblait tout à coup très interessante bien que le jeune Frost ne le supportait pas tant que ça ...

Le brun se massa les tempes , il avait un de ces mal de crâne...Il sentit un liquide sur ses doigts .Il saignait et pas mal qui plus est ... Son lit lui manquait , lui qui ne voulait même pas le quitter à l'origine .Max croisa les bras alors que les gars en costard marchait en rythme , leur pas rythmé par cette maudite horloge .

Tic,tac,tic,...

Rajouté se bruit à son mal de crane ,le jeune homme avait l'impression que Tic et Tac s'éclataient avec des marteaux sur sa pauvre tête .

L'adolescent sentit le sac se balancer avant de s'écrasé au sol . Il y avait toujours se tic-tac mais les pas s'éloignèrent .Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent être une éternité , le brun sortit de son sac . Il tomba nez à nez avec deux pieds . Des petites chaussure noir et des bas blanc . Il remonta doucement la tête pour voir une robe bleu et un tablier blanc . Non, c'était impossible , c'était un personnage de conte.

-" Bonjour! Je suis Alice ! Qui es tu ?"

Max ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson , ne sachant que dire . Il se redressa pour lui faire face . Au lieu de ses beau cheveux blond qu'elle avait dans les disney , c'était des boucles brunes qui retombait sur ses épaules . Elle semblait plus vieille ...On aurait dit qu'elle avait son âge . La ,il y eut comme un beug et l'espace d'un instant , il vit la petite blonde des livres pour enfant avant qu'elle ne redeviennent l'adolescente brune .

-" Tu as perdu ta langue ? Mon dieu , ne me dit pas que c'est le chapelier qui te l'a fait mangé , je m'en sentirai vraiment,vraiment,vraiment,VRAIMENT coupable .  
-Non,non, j'ai toujours ma langue ... Je suis Max Frost ..."

Elle sourit alors que ce nouveau tic-tac retentit . Max regarda à sa gauche , il y avait un gars , grand , blond avec une montre géante à la main . Il y eut encore ce beug et le blond devint un lapin avant de redevenir lui même .

-" Et bien Max... Tu es en retard ! Murmura le blond-lapin  
-En retard ... Mais pourquoi? répondit il  
-Pour le thé pardi !S'écria la brune . Dans ton monde , ne prenez vous jamais le thé ? Quelle drôle d'idée !"

Encore une fois le jeune homme fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit . Il la regarda les yeux rond se mettre à sifflé .Les portes autour d'eux s'ouvrirent et un table (oui , une table ) rentra dans la pièce , déjà dressée . Six chaises rentrèrent trois vide , les trois autres étaient occupé . Sur les deux première , un homme au chapeau énorme ,les cheveux roux et une tasse de thé à la main . Max n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre le dit Chapelier . Sur la seconde , un homme cheveux peigné vers l'arrière ,l'air snob et en même temps fou en costume rapiécé ,discutait vivement avec le premier , une demi tasse de thé à la main . Par demi-tasse de thé , j'entend une tasse coupée à la verticale d'ou ne tombait pas le thé . Il y eut à nouveau se beug et Max fut surpris de voir le lièvre de Mars , ami du Chapelier . Sur la dernière chaise , un garçon qui devait avoir l'age du brun assis non-challamant sur sa chaise , une tasse de thé à peine tenu par le boit des doigts mais un air blasé bien incrusté sur le visage . De larges bottes , une veste bien trop grande , Max avait une impression de déjà vu mais ne revenait plus sur son nom.

La table continua sa course , tournant autour d'Alice , du lapin et de Max . Dessus , des tasses de toutes les sortes et de toutes les couleur . Des tasses propres ou sale entassé . Des petits four à l'aspect délicieux trônaient au milieu de la table . Celle-ci finit sa course derrière Alice qui était visiblement morte de rire . A peine la table et les chaise furent installé que la brune s'assit entre la chapelier et le lièvre commençant une conversation mouvementé sans aucun sens . Max s'assit en face de garçon blasé alors que le blond prenait la dernière place . Max avait les jambes qui tremblaient , il tenta de se calmer en regardant autour de lui. Ils étaient dans l'entré d'un vaste chateau , des portes par millier s'étalaient sur les murs et s'ouvraient de temps à autres pour se refermer toute seule . Des escalier menant au plafond ou à un endroit du mur sans porte se tenait la avant de changer de place d'un coup . Le chateau était blanc ,rouge et noir .Le jeune homme ravala sa salive et demanda ,hésitant.

-"C-Serait-se la chateau de la reine de coeur ? murmura t'il  
-Mais enfin ! Quelle drôle d'idée petit , que ferions nous dans un tel chateau ? Non! C'était son chateau , maintenant , c'est celui de la douce Alice ! Hurla le livre vidant sa tasse au sol pour la reremplir.  
-Vous l'a t'elle offert?Tenta t'il  
-Non! Elle la tuer ! Quelle idée , offrir un chateau cette vieille folle ? Non! "Répondit le chapelier

Max fixa la brune . Elle ? Tuer quelqu'un ? Son sourire étincellent , ses airs naïf . Non, elle ne pouvait pas . Le brun face à lui , n'avait pas dit le moindre mot et Max le fixa , cette impression de déjà vu était ... Agaçante .

-"Ho mon dieu ! Je manque à toutes les règles de bonne manière ! S'écria la brune . Alors ... Voici mes amis ... Les Chapelier , le lièvre de Mars , le lapin blanc et le dernier , c'est Jim Hawkins ! Mes chers amis ! Je vous présente ... Max Frost ! Notre nouvel ami!"

Pour la première fois , Jim releva les yeux . Son regards se planta dans celui du jeune Frost qui déglutit bruyamment .

-"Bienvenu à Wonderland ,Frost ." Lacha t'il

Il y eut une étincelle dans son regard ,indéchiffrable et puis , il reprit son air blasé. Jim Hawkins avait toujours été le héro d'enfance de Max , des histoires disney que le jeune homme connaissait , celle de la planète au trésor l'avait toujours fait rêver . Imaginer qu'il était sur un bateau , seul contre tous avec pour seul compagnie Jim Hawkins , suffisait à faire rêver le brun . Pourtant , quelque chose semblait avoir changer , il était plus vieux , certe mais sa soif d'aventure semblait avoir disparut .Max prit un cup-cake bleu et le mangea alors que les autres parlaient , criaient ou déliraient . Jim et Max restait dans un silence morbide .Alors que les autres se levaient , le brun fixa son en cas à peine entamer .

-"Alice ... Ou est mon frère ? Murmura t'il  
-C'est ce diable de Peter qu'il l'a ! Mon dieu ! Je suis en retard , je dois y aller ! Jim s'occupera de toi!"

Elle prit le lapin par la main et couru vers l'une des portes pour disparaitre . Max se leva tout comme Jim Alors que la table et les chaises repartirent dans leur course folle emportant le Chapelier et le lièvre . Jim regarda le jeune Frost encore dans les yeux comme pour voir si il n'était pas une illusion et soupira en secouant la tête .

-"Aller , viens ."

C'est tout ce qu'il dit avant d'ouvrir une porte rose et mauve .

* * *

**_"deuxième étoile à droite, et tout droit jusqu'au matin !" _Neverland_ :_** Jack

L'eau à perte de vue , des sirènes , des bateau pirates , des fées ! Ce monde était fantastique ! Imaginaire mais fantastique . La blonde lui montra le monde de Peter , riant et racontant plusieurs histoire sur cette île fantastique. Leur vol finit sur le point le plus haut de l'île et Jack se mangea un buisson . La jeune femme se mit à rire et finit par se tenir les côtes .

-"Ce n'est pas drôle! Protesta l'argenté  
-Pour toi non mais pour moi..."

Elle repartit dans un fou rire alors que des pas se firent entendre . Jack se releva d'un coup pour voir un gars , de sa taille ... C'est à dire pas très grand ... Les cheveux blond et bouclé ,tel un mouton . Il portait un pantalon vert et un t-shirt de la même couleur . Il avait un poignard à la taille et des basket brunes .

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lena ? Que fais tu ici? Murmura l'inconnu avec un air grave  
-Ho , Peter! Il y a un nouveau , un gars du monde réel ... C'est les garçons perdu qui l'ont ramené et ...  
-Je sais .  
-Mais ... Pourquoi?  
-Parce que son frère est chez Alice ."

Jack se releva d'un coup se rapprochant des deux autres .

-"Wowowowo... Mon frère , ou est il ? Je peux le voir , on est jamais resté séparé aussi longtemps .  
-Tu resteras encore loin de lui un moment ... Répondit Peter .  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il est chez Alice .  
-Et c'est quoi le problème avec cette fille ?!"

Le ciel s'assombrit et se mit à gronder . En contre bas , des dizaines de terriers apparurent au sol . Peter fronça les sourcils et décolla du sol .

-" Nous sommes en guerre! "Hurla Peter

Il y eut un bruit , une alarme et le sol trembla . A plusieurs mètres sous eux, des gens se battaient , ça n'avait rien à voir avec les jeux vidéo , ils s'entre tuaient et n'avaient aucune pitié . Jack continua à regarder les gens en bas jusqu'à croisé le regard d'une fille en robe bleu , brune , les yeux or couverte de sang qui riait, comme une cinglé , bonne à internée . Elle avait un couteau en main et tuer quiconque tentait de l'approcher. Elle continua de rire , fixant Peter . C'était elle Alice et elle avait apparemment son frère .Lena cria et tira Jack alors que les hommes en costumes de tout à l'heure arrivaient par dizaines .

* * *

_**Alors ... Voila ! Des avis ? Des idées sur la suite de l'histoire ? Tout est un peu mal expliqué mais tout sera expliqué dans le chapitre suivant ! :D**_

Vous préférez qui pour le moment ? Quel camp ? Celui d'Alice ou de Peter ? 


End file.
